La Boda (365 dias contigo)
by LucyTheMarauder
Summary: Cuando Killian es contratado para planear la boda de Emma Swan su vida da un giro de 360 grados. Lo que empieza como un trabajo más, con el paso del tiempo se convertirá en una situación que puede costarle a Killian su trabajo y a Emma su futúro matrimonio.


**Este es mi primer fanfiction de Captain Swan en Español y estoy muy emocionada con la idea! Dejenme un comentario asi se si les gusta y si vale la pena que lo continue :)**

* * *

El olor a café lleno sus pulmones ni más bien entro a la cafetería. Después de haber pasado el fin de semana celebrando el compromiso de su amigo Robin, sentía la necesidad de empezar el lunes con una taza caliente de capuchino antes de conocer a sus nuevos clientes.

El prospecto de volver a trabajar no le entusiasmaba, en especial desde que su último cliente había dejado una mala crítica por 'involucrarse demasiado en la vida de sus clientes'. Killian Jones no era nada menos que devoto a su trabajo, y como planificador de bodas, sabía que para que todo fuera bien hecho, debía conocer a sus clientes lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, el Señor Gold había quedado insatisfecho con la amistad que Killian había forjado con su, ahora esposa, Bella, y sus celos lo habían llevado a pasar por el alto el buen trabajo que Killian había hecho planificando su boda.

A pesar de la decepción de una mala crítica -sabiendo que podría ahuyentar a posibles clientes- Killian se sintió satisfecho al recibir un mensaje el viernes por la tarde de una prometida que requería de su ayuda. La señorita Swan y él habían acordado tener una cita el lunes por la mañana para discutir el papel que Killian cumpliría como planeador de su boda. Como en la mayoría de sus entrevistas, Killian le había prometido que si después de la entrevista deseaba no contratarlo, él mismo se encargaría de dirigirla a un planeador que satisficiera sus expectativas.

Killian decidió llevar su café a una mesa de cuatro cerca de la ventana, donde podría ver a la señorita Swan llegar con su prometido antes de que ellos lo notarán a él. Killian no había visto a dicha pareja con anterioridad, por lo que no podría reconocérselos por su físico, pero tenía suficiente experiencia en su trabajo como para reconocer una pareja de emocionados enamorados.

Hacia las once y media, Killian vio llegar a una mujer rubia vestida de jeans y un abrigo de cuero rojo. La mujer miro alrededor de la cafetería y sonrío cuando sus ojos se posaron en él. Killian comenzó a sospechar que la mujer de ojos verdes que se acercaba a él podía ser una antigua conquista, pero borró la idea de su mente sabiendo que ni en su estado más ebrio conseguiría olvidar esos ojos.

La mujer se acercó a su mesa y extendió la mano ofreciendo una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Killian Jones, mi nombre es Emma Swan.- Killian pudo ver la duda pasar por la cara de la mujer cuando él no tomó su mano en saludo, por lo que se apuró en sacarla de su confusión y devolvió el saludo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Swan.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

-Te gustaría ordenar algo, o prefieres esperar a que tu prometido…

-Mi prometido no va a venir.- Interrumpió Emma. -De todas maneras preferiría no ordenar nada.

-Espero que no te moleste que yo ya lo haya hecho.- Killian señaló su café con una mueca de disculpa; Emma negó con la cabeza como respuesta. -Bien. Supongo que tendrás varias preguntas, no es común de un hombre tener mi oficio.

-Admito que estuve sorprendida, pero tus críticas son excelentes. Leí en tu resumen que también cantas en bodas.- Inquirió Emma con curiosidad.

-Así solía ser.- Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, Killian decidió continuar.

-Empezamos el negocio con mi mujer; Milah se encargaba de planificar con los clientes mientras yo la ayudaba desde la oficina. Lo de cantar fue solo un hobby hasta que uno de nuestros primeros clientes me escuchó cantando en un bar y me pidió que lo hiciera en su boda.- Killian sonrió mientras agregaba. -Desde entonces la mayoría de mis clientes me piden que cante para ellos.

-¿Y tu mujer ahora se encarga de la oficina mientras tú planificas?

-Mi mujer falleció hace dos años.- Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron con sorpresa por lo que Killian decidió tranquilizarla. -No te preocupes.- Emma asintió para indicarle que tenía su atención. -Cuando Milah murió decidí continuar con su trabajo; de esta manera una parte de ella siempre seguiría conmigo.

-Estoy segura de que ella está muy orgullosa de ti.- Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Killian asintió y bajo la mirada. Dándose cuenta que la conversación había tomado un giro demasiado personal, Emma tomo su mano para reconfortarlo.

Al sentir la mano de Emma envolviendo la suya, los pensamientos de Killian escaparon del recuerdo de su difunta mujer y dieron paso a la sensación de las suaves manos de Emma Swan. Tomando un

gran respiro para recomponerse le apretó la mano con gratitud, y la soltó con la excusa de querer tomar un sorbo del café.

-Pero suficiente sobre mí, hablemos de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Bueno, es tu boda la que vamos a planear.- Contestó Killian con una sonrisa picarona.

-Oh! Claro, por supuesto.- Emma parecía haber salido de su estado de confusión. -Qué quieres saber?

Los ojos de Killian brillaban con travesura

-Todo.

* * *

Killian cerró la puerta de su departamento con el talón de sus botas, mientras maniobraba con las bolsas en sus manos. Soltando un largo suspiro, con la memoria de bucles rubios y ojos verdes incrustada en su cerebro, depósito las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina, cogió una cerveza y decidió salir al pequeño balcón de su apartamento para beberla.

La entrevista con Emma había tomado menos de una hora, en la que ella podría determinar si quería contratarlo o no; empezaron con un juego de 20 preguntas en el que Killian averiguó trivialidades como su color favorito (rojo, recordó Killian) con el fin de organizar cada detalle de la boda satisfactoriamente. No fue hasta después de que Emma dejó el café, prometiéndole llamarle devuelta en la semana para dejarle saber su decisión, que Killian se dio cuenta que no le preguntó nada sobre los gustos de su prometido.

Killian fue llamado a la realidad cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, indicando que había recibido un mensaje nuevo. No pudo controlar su sonrisa ni el rápido e inesperado latir de su corazón al descubrir lo que decía el mensaje.

" _No necesito unas semanas para decidir, estás contratado :) Nos vemos en unos días! -Emma xx"_

* * *

 **Que opinan? Vale la pena continuarlo?**


End file.
